peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Daddy Pig Meets Super Mario Bros 2 (Daddy Pig meets Sledge Bro, Hammer Bro, Kamek, Minecraft Story Mode, Enderdragon, and Mario)
Transcript Meanwhile, while returning from the part at Mushroom Kingdom Daddy Pig: That was a fun party at the Mushroom Kingdom, isn't it Mummy Pig? Mummy Pig: Ummmmmmmmmmm Daddy Pig: What's wrong Mummy Pig? Mummy Pig: Our house is turned into Minecraft. Daddy Pig: OH NO! OUR HOUSE IS TURNED INTO MINECRAFT! WHAT WILL WE DO!? (a portal opens up) (Minecraft Story Mode shows up) Daddy Pig: Minecraft Story Mode, what are you doing here? Minecraft Story Mode: I have seen an enderdragon and he came here and turned your house into minecraft. The only way to turn your house back to normal is to defeat the enderdragon. He is hiding in The End, I built an end portal so let's go. (Daddy Pig, Mummy Pig, and Minecraft Story Mode goes to the end portal) Minecraft Story Mode: Welcome to The End, home of the endermen and the enderdragon. Daddy Pig: Hey look, the enderdragon. Daddy Pig: Come here enderdragon so we can fight like a man. Endredragon: NYYYYYAAHHHHHHHHHHH (comes toward Daddy Pig) Daddy Pig: NO! THE ENDERDRAGON IS COMING FOR US, WHAT WILL WE DO! Minecraft Story Mode: To defeat the enderdragon, you must get a diamond sword to kill him. I'll give you a diamond sword. Daddy Pig: No, the enderdragon is flying away, we will never get it now! Daddy Pig: Oh no! The enderdragon flew away. What will we do! We have to kill the dragon. (Sledge Bro comes to The End) Daddy Pig: Sledge Bro, what are you doing here? Sledge Bro: I know where the dragon went, follow me. (meanwhile, at the Mushroom Kingdom) Daddy Pig: This isn't the enderdragon, we're surrounded by Sledge Bros and Hammer Bros. Sledge Bro: Yes, I am betraying you to the other Sledge Bros and Hammer Bros as sacrifice because we wanted to get revenge for you killing our boss Bowser. (flashback to episode 1 where Daddy Pig kills Bowser) (Kamek flies in) Kamek: I will take Daddy Pig, Mummy Pig, and Minecraft Story Mode as prisoners and I will kill them. Sledge Bro: Thank you! (later, Daddy Pig, Mummy Pig, and Minecraft Story Mode are in a cage) Daddy Pig: We're trapped! (Mario comes in the cage) Daddy Pig: Hey, it's Mario! Mario: Princess Peach sent me here to save you guys. I have a key so I can free you. (meanwhile, back at the end) Daddy Pig: Hey look, the enderdragon. Let's go kill him. Minecraft Story Mode: I'll shoot him. (Minecraft Story Mode shoots the Enderdragon) Daddy Pig: The Enderdragon is dead, let's go back to our house. (back at Daddy Pig's house) Daddy Pig: No! My house is on fire, who did this? Sledge Bro: I did, I can't let you escape. Sledge Bro: DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Sledge Bro gets his Sledge Hammer and smacks Mario in the face, thus killing him) Daddy Pig: NO MARIO!!!!!!!!! (Sledge Bro gets his Sledge Hammer and smacks Minecraft Story Mode in the face, thus killing him) Daddy Pig: NO MINECRAFT STORY MODE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Sledge Bro gets his Sledge Hammer and smacks Mummy Pig in the face, thus killing her) Daddy Pig: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Daddy Pig: NOT MUMMY PIG!!!!!!!!! Daddy Pig: I WILL KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!! Sledge Bro: I WILL KILL YOU FIRST!!!!!!! (Daddy Pig gets Diamond armor) (Sledge Bro tries to kill Daddy Pig, but Daddy Pig has diamond armor) Daddy Pig: I HAVE DIAMOND ARMOR!!!!!!!!!! NO BULLETS CAN KILL ME!!!!!!!!!!!! Sledge Bro: THAT ARMOR, MY ONLY WEAKNESS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Sledge Bro runs away) Daddy Pig: NO, HE GOT AWAY, I MUST FIND HIM TO KILL HIM!!!!!!!! The End Note: This isn't the end of the series, there will be 10 parts in this series. Category:Daddy Pig Meets Super Mario Bros Series